iFind Out Melanie Isn't So Bad-Or Is She?
by ArabianBarrelRacer
Summary: Oh joy-Melanie is coming. How can anyone stand her constantly clean hair and fancy clothes? At least that's what Sam thinks when she hears Melanie's coming to stay for a while. But Melanie turns out to be a little fun after all. She even helps Sam pull a few pranks. Maybe she isn't so bad after all. Rated T 'Cause I'm paranoid.
1. iGet Out of Juvie and Get SOme Bad News

**This is my first real fanfic. I just got this idea, and I will continue the story if anybody likes it. Keep in mind the first chapter will be short. 12/4/13-Updated and added stuff so it would be less rushed.**

**I don't own iCarly**

Chapter 1-iGet Out of Juvie and Get Some Bad News

I was in Juvie again. Seriously, why did the cop have to show up just as I was getting ready to run. Okay, okay, I get that stealing is illegal and wrong, blah, blah, blah, but I _needed _that ham. It just looked soooo good. And is it my fault they had 40lbs? No! But whatever. My mom was supposedly coming to bail me out in a few hours. A nap sounded good, so I curled up in the small cot and tried to sleep. I shifted around for a while before falling asleep.

"Puckett? Come on!" A cop shouted in my direction, and I slowly got up. The cop escorted me to my mom. I was extremely surprised she had even come. I was totally expecting her to forget and leave me in there for a month or so before she remembered that I existed. "Hey mom," I said warily. "C'mon Puckett!" She shouted at me, and she walked out the door muttering something about 'why can't she be more like Melanie?'. Ick. Princess Melanie. I mean, she washed her hair _every day_. Now I was muttering too, but more along the lines of 'Why do I have to have a perfect twin?' "Oh, and Melanie's coming." My mother informed me. Melanie? Am I cursed or something? I grumbled as I got into the car.

"Quiet, Puckett! Be grateful I bailed you out of Juvie! I could have left you in there!" I _really _wanted to reply with some sarcastic remark, but my mom looked _really _angry and I didn't want to die in a car crash because she let go of the wheel to try and kill me. She dropped me off at Carly's apartment, just to get rid of me I think, and I quickly made my way to the elevator, ignoring Lewbert's "Arrrrgggghhh!".

"Hi Sam!" Carly greeted me as I walked in her door. "Hey, Carls." I said, walking to the refrigerator to raid it. I was still grumpy that Melanie was coming, but a couple bites of fried chicken cheered me right up. Carly was watching me. "Something's wrong." She noted. " Yeah," I sighed. "_Melanie's _coming." "Cool!" Carly exclaimed, then when she saw my expression added, "you know I like your sister. She's cool." "Bu-but she always has clean hair," I sputtered, "and fancy clothes and a she goes to a _private boarding school!_" "I know. I think it's cool." Carly replied with a shrug. "Wow," I marveled. "How are we best friends?"

"Don't know. Look, can I stay at your house while Melanie's here?"

"No! Remember last time?"

"Please?" I pleaded. "I won't be any trouble. I'll sleep on the floor if I have to, and I'll-" Carly cut me off.

"No. You need to stay at your house with your sister. I don't care if you have to share a room. Now get out of here and go home to clean your room!"

"Fine, but you're coming with me!" I shouted, dragging Carly out the door.

"Wha-oh, whatever."

We caught a Taxi to my house, and I discovered I had no money so Carly had to pay for it. We then began the task of cleaning my room. You see, Melanie was supposed to sleep on the Blow-up bed we had in _my room._ Carly did most of the work while I sat on the bed ad texted Freddie that he was a nub, dork, idiot, stupid, and many other things before I posted his embarresing baby pictures on the web. Don't ask me where I got them. I have my ways.

"Sam, help! And stop torturing Freddie!"

"Fine, slave master."

I surveyed my room. It looked pretty good if I do say so myself. Almost made me want to clean it more often. _Almost _being the key word. I had thrown the clothes on the floor, out the door where Carly insisted on carrying them to the hamper. While she was gone I shoved all the stuff on the floor into the closet and closed it. Carly made the bed-ug, I _hate _sleeping in a made bed-and opened the closet. I groaned in defeat, and slowly piled some of the smaller stuff on the shelves. Carly put the rest away in who knows where-I have a really small room. Carly then made me promise to not run away before Melanie got there-She bribed me with ham-and left, leaving me to chew on a couple of bones she found under my bed. I sighed. This was going to be a looonge week.

**So, tell me if you loved it or hated it. Either works.**


	2. iTry To Escape

**I tried to keep this from becoming rushed like the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Remember: I don't own** **iCarly.**

iTry To Escape

I heard a knock at the door. _Melanie. _I sighed, and threw myself onto my bed, waiting for my mom to open the door and let in the horror that was my twin. The knocking continued, and I faced a horrible possibility: _My mom wasn't home. _That wasn't so horrible except usually when my mom wasn't home, she was in jail. And if she was in jail, I would have to live alone _with my sister._ I hurriedly snatched my PearPhone out of my pocket, and dialed in the number to the local jail. I rung a couple times, and I waited impatiently. Finally I heard, "Hello?" and I quickly replied, "Have you arrested Pam Puckett in the last four hours or so?"

I heard the shuffling of some papers then a reply, "Yes. She'll be in jail for three-six months."

"What'd she do this time?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Looks like she got in a fight with a cop."

"Oh, okay bye." I said as I hung up. I bet you're wondering why he gave me the info on my mom. Well, you see, every cop at the station has arrested either my mom or me, and the know us _really _well. I realized that Meanie was still at the door, and I got an idea. Grinning, I quickly found a firecracker and set it off near the door, screaming, "Raid! This is a raid!" with a terrified expression on her face, Melanie burst through the door screaming. When she saw me standing there grinning, her terror turned to anger.

"The minute I get home, you play a _prank _on me? Sam, seriously. I-" She suddenly realized mom wasn't there, "-Where's mom?"

"Jail." I answered nonchalantly, and she groaned.

"Not again."

"Yes, again! She won't be out for 3-6 months, so while you're here, I'm in charge." Melanie crossed her arms.

"Why are _you _in charge? I was born first!"

"Yeah, but this is _my house!"_

"Whatever." Melanie was not one to get into fights, so she just asked,

"Where do I sleep?"

"On the couch." I replied, and watched her walk into the living room. Scowling, I yelled,

"Going over to Carly's!" and slammed the door, but not in time to avoid hearing her muffled

"I'm coming too!" I scowled again. Then I looked up at the sky and screamed "Why?!" as loud as possible. I caught a bus to Carly's apartment, and looked up to the ninth floor. I snuck into the lobby, grabbed a rope and a broom, and snuck back out. I then proceeded to tin the broom to the end of the rope. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts, I finally loped the rope around a balcony railing about three stories up. The broom sailed towards me a and I caught it and held both ends firmly in my grasp. Then I started inching up the rope. Every floor I would stop at a balcony to rest, and when I got to the third story I threw the rope up another three stories. I almost fell a couple of times, but made it the sixth floor without dyeing. I really should have worked harder in gym class. I was sweating now, and breathing hard. Only three more stories to go. I started climbing. My arms ached so much…There! I inched over to Carly's window, which happened to be her bedroom window, and pushed myself in. I saw her closet, and snuck inside. Good thing I kept a secret Fat Cake supply in the corner, and thank God Carly hadn't found it. Water could be a problem but the bathroom was right next to the closet. I then prepared myself to live in Carly's closet for as long as possible. I know you're thinking: What about school? I thinking: Screw school. After eating 10 out of the 256 Fat Cakes, I decided to sleep. If only I had a TV in there…Whatever. I'll sneak out and steal a small one later. For now…sleep. The closet was really uncomfortable, so I took a bunch of Carly's clothes boxes, emptied them to make a bed, the arranged the boxes in suck a way it would be hard to see me. Ah, sleep at last.

I woke to the sound of closet doors opening, and I held my breath. I heard Carly muttering about a pink shirt with a heart on it, _oh no I was lying on a pink shirt with a heart on it. _I was holding my breath still and I almost passed out from lack of air. I allowed myself a few small breaths. I held my breath again, but I knew it was hopeless as soon as I saw the boxes move. I covered my face with my hands, but soon heard, "Sam! You can't hide from your sister!" Great Melanie was here.

"Get out of the closet!"

"Fine." I grumbled and turned around slowly.

As I was crawling out of the closet, Carly asked me, "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Rope and a broom. I came in through the window." I replied. Carly just shook her head. I slowly walked down the stairs and saw Melanie taking to Spencer. When she saw me, she said, "There you are!" In that annoying cheery voice of hers.

"Here I am." I replied sarcastically.

I was then forced to spend three hours watching TV while sitting on the _same couch_ as her. Finally me and Melanie (I refuse to use good grammar) went home and got ready for bed.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Melanie said to me, and I just grunted knowing I would sleep in 'til eight as usual and be late for school. So she was right. I would not see her until school.

I realized something. Carly had never found my Fat Cake stash. Well, that was one good thing. My phone beeped telling me I had a text message. It was from Carly and it said, **_I know about the fat cakes. _**Damn, it was like she could read my mind. Or maybe she saw all the Fat Cake wrappers. My day had officially sucked.


	3. iPull A Prank

**Hi guys! I'm back with another update! Please tell me in a review what you think should happen next. Please tell me whether this is any good or not. Remember: I do not own iCarly.**

iPull A Prank

_School. _That was the first thing I thought when I woke up, followed by _food._ I decided to go with the second thought (duh), so I sleepily climbed out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. I grabbed some Fat Cakes and stuffed them in my mouth. I glanced at the clock, grabbed my backpack. I didn't want to be _too _late. I walked quickly out the door(shocking right? Sam Puckett can walk quickly) and caught a bus to school. As soon as I arrived, I went to my first class: English. With . As soon as I stepped in the door, I heard, "Thank you for joining us, Puckett. Dentention after school today!" I smiled. A few hours away from Melanie.

I was just getting ready to go to lunch, when Melanie ran up to me. "Sam! I need your help! Some kid who's older than us has been bullying me!" She was in tears. I felt a little bad for her.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, and she answered,

"Help me pull a prank on him!" I was stunned. Melanie, pulling a prank on someone?

"Melanie, pulling a prank on someone? Who are you and what have you done with Melanie?!"

"I'm really Melanie." She said, then added, "Will you help me with the prank or not?"

"Of course! Prankings my speacialty!" I answered. "I've got dentention today, but after I get home we can think of the perfect prank!"

"Thanks so much!" Melanie hugged me, then ran to lunch, leaving me wondering what came over her.

After two long hours in detention, I finally got home. Melanie was waiting for me. "Alright, lts get started." I sat down at the table. "First things first, get me food. I want that steak in the refrigerator." Melanie laughed, then hurried to defrost the steak. She gave it to me, and I started knawing on it. "Okay, what did the kid do to you?"

"He insulted me, then he gave me a wedgie!"

"Didn't you at lease punch him once?" I asked incredulously. She shook her head no. I sighed.

"Well, I have a few ideas. We could hack into the school computer and change his grades-"

"Good one!" Melanie said, and I smiled.

"Okay, tommrow after school we meet in the principles office. 3:10 sharp."

"Kay Kay!" Melanie said, and ran off to do her homework. I decided to go to Carly's. Like I ever did homework.

"Hey Carls." I said as I walked in her door and threw myself onto the couch.

"Hi Sam! Guess what? The last iCarly got over 6 million views!"

"Great!" I said enthusiastically. "Say, where's Frednub?"

"His mom's giving him a tick bath."

"Darn it! I was gonna put glue on his chair." At that, Carly looked worridly at the stool she was about to sit on. She reached out a hand and touched it carefully. No glue. She sighed in relief and sat down. I laughed.

"SO, how are things going with Melanie?" She asked. I grinned.

"Great! I'm helping her prank someone tommrow."

"Wait, your helping _melanie _prank someone?" Carly said in disbeleif.

"Yep. Some kid's been annoying her, so we thought we'd get him back. I bet I'll have to do most of it though." We then watched TV for a while, and then Carly went to bed and I decided to go home.

School was the usual(I got sent to the principals office twice), but I managed not to get detention. After school, I went to the principals office and stood by the door. At 3:13 Melanie came rushing up.

"You're Late!" I admonished her, and to her credit she looked sheepish. I cracked my knuckles.

"Lets get this party started!" I Turned to her.

"You keep watch. Uh, say crow like a bird if anyone comes. I'll be hacking into the computer."

"Okay…" Melanie said. "You know, I'm starting to feel bad about this."

"Relax! It'll be fine." I crept into the office. It was empty. I snuck over to the computer. I messed with a couple things, typed in a couple psswords, then, Bingo! I typed in the kids name-Chris Johnson-and changed _all _of his grades to Fs. Suddenly I heard, "Caw! Caw!" I rushed to hide in the closet. I heard footsteps approaching. _Principal Franklin _I thought despertly. I held my breath. The footsteps reached the desk. I heard a drawer opening. I heard the rustle of papers. Muttering. Then the footsteps passed the closet again, and went ot the door. I waited a full 60 seconds before venturing out. I crept back over to the computer, finished altering the grades, I quickly shut down the computer, and practically ran out of the office. I gave Melanie a thumbs up, and she grinned. We quickly walked to our lockers, got our stuff, and hurried home.

As soon as we reached our house, I shouted "Wooo! Yeah! Success!" Melanie and I high fived.

"That was awesome!"

"Agreed! Now get me some food!"

"Alright. I guess you deserve it." Melanie chuckled. Then she grabbed some ham out of the frige and nuked it for me. Gee, maybe my sister isn't so bad after all.

**Alright guys. I was thinking of doing a chapter where Sam and Melanie kiss, just to see what it's like. It may or may not develop into a relationship. What do you people think?**


End file.
